1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and more particularly, to an LCD panel capable of showing good images via a high quality curved screen which is improved by adjusting the area of a sharing capacitance of a pixel in each display section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The size of display screens becomes larger and larger. A traditional flat screen needs larger space for a larger display screen, which leads to smaller space for a curved screen. Besides, curved screens have the effect of image disclosure so the effect of screen display on the curved screens is better than on traditional flat screens. Consequently, the curved screens apply more and more widely.
However, a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) panel used as a curved screen has shortcomings and needs improvement. Please refer to FIG. 1 showing a relationship diagram of the brightness and gray levels when a user sees images shown on the curved screen from a front view and from a side view. From the front view, a gray level-curve line 11 displayed for the gray levels and brightness is a standard Gamma 2.2 curve line. From the side view, a gray level-curve line 12 displayed for the gray levels and brightness deviates from the standard Gamma 2.2 curve line. As a result, the viewer gets distorted colors displayed on the curved screen from the side view.
Please refer to FIG. 2 showing a schematic diagram of dark region located on a curved screen 10. The curved screen 10 is a TFT-LCD panel. The manufacturing method for the curved screen 10 is the same as that for a flat screen while a module for the curved screen 10 is totally bent for forming the curved screen 10 in the end. But a dark region 14 is generated at the bending area of the curved screen 10. A misalignment occurs between a TFT substrate and a color filter substrate after the curved screen 10 is bent. The range of the misalignment depends on a bent angle formed by the bent area. The larger the bent angle is, the more obvious the misalignment becomes. The misalignment section results in low light transmittance and the dark region 14 is formed. In general, the brightness of the dark region 14 is 60% to 80% of the brightness of the central point of the curved screen 10.
The dark region causes luminance inequality of images for a user. It means that the display quality of the curved screen 10 is lowered.